


You can count on me

by crazymultifandoms



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymultifandoms/pseuds/crazymultifandoms
Summary: Jamie and Eddie were partners for 4 years until they got engaged.They fell in love the moment they met.Their love only grew deeper.6 weeks until the wedding...what will happen?who will find out?the unexpected will hit and the rest of their lives will be unpredictable,but who knows what will happen.
Relationships: jamko - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

6 weeks until the wedding! 

I woke up, alone in our bed  
My Fiancé was not in bed  
I walked into the kitchen.  
He was blending his morning green smoothie.

I smiled " you left bed.."  
He looked at me " want some..."  
I laughed " not of that..." 

He reached closer and pressed into my lips.  
I pushed into his kissing him. 

He looked at me " what's on your mind..."  
I looked at him " the weddings in 6 weeks..."  
He looked at me " I know... what about it..."

I looked at him " we have to go public with everything....  
you know after the wedding people will be slipping up calling me  
Mrs.Regan or whatever...  
and I just cant do this hiding anymore..." 

Jamie looked at me " I know..."  
I looked at him " I just want to be a normal couple...  
I want to be able to kiss you in public without  
feeling like someone will find out."

Jamie kissed me " I know Eddie.... we can go to the bosses before shift today..."  
I kissed him " I love you!"  
He smiled " love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

We were going in.  
We are going to tell the world it seemed.  
The wedding was soon.   
We needed to be out. 

Whoever knew ok.... fine.  
I just wanted to be able to kiss my soon to be husband in public   
without there being a secret that needed to be hushed. 

Jamie knocked on the door " Boss..."   
He yelled " come in!"  
Jamie and I stood at the door " can we have a minute boss...  
" He nodded " what is it Regan..." 

We walked in and closed the door  
. Jamie spoke " there's something we have to say..."  
He looked at us " what is this..?"

Jamie looked at him " this isn't easy to come out and say.... but officer Janko  
I mean Eddie and I are engaged   
and have been for some time..."

He looked at us " and..."  
I looked at him " sir we just figured it was time to come clean...  
the weddings in 6 weeks."   
He looked at us " you cant both work under the same command."   
Jamie looked at him " Sir... there is no rules against it..."  
He looked at us " Well I guess theres nothing against it...  
but I don't advise you stay in the same precinct..." 

Jamie shook his hand " thank you boss... that's all."


	3. Chapter 3

Family dinner Sunday!

Henry looked our way.  
It was another family trick.   
He was scheming I could tell.

I have been a part of this family   
long enough to know   
when something was up.

I looked at him " what?  
" He looked at me " what?"   
Jamie looked at me " what is it, Eddie?"  
I looked at him " I don't know... ask your grandfather...?"   
Henry looked at us " so when is the next future generation Reegan going to be?" 

Jamie looked at me, with mischief " I don't know..."   
I looked at everyone " We haven't even been married for a year..."   
Henry looked " the family's eager Eddie"  
I smiled " well when the next Reegan is on the way   
you all will be the first to know.... well after Jameson!" 

Later that night! 

I looked at him " are you ready?"   
Jamie looked at me " for... for a baby?"

I nodded 

He laughed " no... Eddie... I mean are you?"  
I laughed " god no... we just got married   
and life is crazy enough with us   
working opposite shifts."   
Jamie smiled " There is no rush!"  
I kissed him " ya someday"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2019 on Wattpad


End file.
